Spencer, Help Me
by Paigepie
Summary: Reid sees a girl that he knew as a child that was abducted and try's to save her, but she says she isn't who he thinks she is, will he be able to prove it to her and save her in time or is he wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Reid

I haven't thought about that moment for a long time, definitely not since I joined the BAU, but now it all comes flooding back to me.

Her Light blue eyes reach for me, begging me to save her. Her mouth moves quietly whispering my name. "Spencer, help me." She says before she is yanked back into the darkness of the black van. I couldn't move, I was frozen by the fear, the fear that they would see me and take me too, the fear that something horrible was about to happen to Lucy.

I never found out what had happened to Lucy because they didn't find her. Months went by as the police searched over and over and turned every stone. But she was gone and I was the last person that saw her. They asked me a million questions but the only things that I knew were that she was taken in a big black van and the man had a crow tattoo on his hand.

Mom was terrified, she thought that they were going to take me too but, they didn't, a small part of me had hoped that they would so I could try and save Lucy. I never really forgave myself for doing nothing, the police had told me that there was nothing that I could have done but I knew that wasn't true. Maybe now I can save her.

She stands as still as a statue, her eyes wide, she recognizes me, I know she does. She stands at the metro stations doors, I saw her just as I was about to leave, I was deep in thought when she lifted her angelic face from a mobile she was holding. She's much older now, twenty eight to be precise, she was only a few months younger than me so she must be twenty eight by now. Her light blonde hair is much longer and a little bit darker but I know it's her, you just don't forget a girl like Lucy Saris.

"Lucy." I whisper in slight shock, "Lucy!" Her eyebrows thorough confused by the sound of her name, then suddenly she snaps out of her statue like state and darts away. I chase after her but she gets away running around a sharp corner. I look for her but she's nowhere to be seen, she must have escaped down an alleyway.

After all of these years I have found her, finally I can bring her back to her family, finally I can save her.


	2. Las Vegas

Reid

The Elevator doors clink open and faces that I have seen hundreds of times come into view, my eyes search for Hotch but Land on Derek Morgan.

"Ahh, Dr Reid, exactly on time as usual." He smirks, I rush past him. He looks after me, his dark eyes confused. "Hey what's, up?... What's the rush?" I cock my head towards him my mind racing a million miles per second.

"Uh don't have time to explain, I've got to speak to Hotch, is he in his office?"

"Yeah, of course, Reid, tell me what happened!" He demands but I Ignore him and sprint into Hotch's office.

"Hotch, I need to speak to you!" He turns to look at me mid-sentence, he's on the phone to someone important I can tell by the stern look in his eyes and the way that his jaw has set.

"Not now Reid." He says his voice low and dominating. I shrink back a little, angry hotch is terrifying. I gulp down my nerves and my need to do as I am told and speak up.

"Please Hotch it's urgent. I think we have a ca-"

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry sir, yes I will ring you back as soon as I deal with this."

He puts down the phone and glares at me. "Reid, that was a very important phone call, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting it like that." His voice is softer now, he won't let on that he is concerned but I can tell that he is. I take a deep breath and look into his eyes confidence hiding the fear that is currently residing in my stomach.

"When I was young a little girl named Lucy Saris was kidnapped, I witnessed it happen but they still didn't have enough evidence to find her, they looked everywhere and asked me questions over and over again and they'd always ask the same questions just said differently, what did the man look like where did it happen where w-"

"Get to the point Reid." Hotch says in a calm manner. I clear my throat.

"I saw her today, alive and well." Both Derek and Hotch stare at me, their faces clouded with awe.

"Are you sure it was her?" Derek asks moving closer to me with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"I'm one hundred percent sure it was her, I have an eidetic memory remember. Plus I couldn't forget her face, it still haunts me… Also the way she reacted proved to me that it was her, she panicked and ran as soon as she saw me.

"Ok, let's open the case." We carry on talking about the inncedent until we are all in the briefing room. Hotch fills in the rest of the gang and we prepare to go to Las Vegas.


End file.
